


hold me so tight (all through the night)

by azurill



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, First Time, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurill/pseuds/azurill
Summary: "Been thinking of you," she says very, very softly. If the town wasn't dead silent after midnight, she wouldn't have heard her at all.





	hold me so tight (all through the night)

Dina's lying on the couch with at least two blankets up to her neck, pulling the strings of Ellie's guitar back and forth, playing a little song Ellie swore she wasn't awake to hear, let alone memorize a few notes of. She slips off her shoes, leaves them side by side near the door, only being able to see what she was doing because her girlfriend kept the lights turned on — in her words, so she wouldn't trip on whatever was on her way and tragically break her neck. 

She raises her head at her presence with a smile, extending her arm to lean the guitar carefully against on the coffee table before leaning back to watch Ellie as she slips the heavy leather jacket off her shoulders. "C'mere."

Her earphones are tangled somewhere between her pillows, a thin black wire peeking out. The blankets fall from her chest when she adjusts herself into a sitting position, exposing the light green shirt she's wearing, barely buttoned up and leaving little to the imagination. Dina pulls her by her leather belt when she gets close enough and Ellie digs her knee awkwardly on a cushion, somehow managing to not fall face-first into her.

"Been thinking of you," she says very, very softly. If the town wasn't dead silent after midnight, she wouldn't have heard her at all. Dina brushes her mouth against hers and she's quick to slide her hands down to her hips, feeling a familiar softness under her palm.

Her gaze briefly strays to the necklace dangling on the valley of her chest and back to her face. She's seen so much of Dina over the years that she should be immune to the exposure of her skin by now. _Should_ be.

"You mean fantasizing."

Dina smiles like the little shit she is, wrapping her arms around her neck to bring Ellie down in another kiss. She explores her mouth slowly, like she's trying to memorize every little brush of her tongue, every sigh, every moment where her hands grip her hips just a little tighter. Dina's fingers make a mess of the shirt she so carefully got the wrinkles off earlier that morning, twisting on Ellie's back in a feeble attempt at bringing her closer.

The clock on the kitchen wall makes some sort of noise, signaling the end of an hour and the start of another. "Why aren't you in bed?" 

Dina tilts her head at her, faux-innocent. "Why don't _you _take me to bed?"

"Or I could take you to the kitchen and drop you there. On the floor, not the table, before you get any ideas."

"You wouldn't," Ellie gives gentle nips and kisses to the underside of her jaw and Dina lets out a sigh each time her mouth touches her skin. "You'd nev– _Ellie_!"

She squeals her name when she's swept off her feet and thrown over her shoulder, blanket wrapped around her calves and all. Ellie walks calmly to the kitchen, stands there for a few seconds just listening to her girlfriend's complaints and _don't you dare's _before she finally makes her way to the bedroom on the end of what must be the shortest corridor in the world, setting her down on the bed as quietly as she can. "Now sleep."

"No." She sounds out of breath, slightly hoarse. Dina holds the back of her head to kiss her again, again, again, until her head spins, until she can't differentiate seconds from minutes from hours.

Ellie slides her eyes shut when Dina grounds her hips against hers in a terribly maddening manner, arching against her without realizing. Dina hums against her lips, quite happy with the whimpers she lets out. The warmth creeps up her ears, tingles pleasurably throughout her body, ends up somewhere between her legs, far from her brain.

A familiar tension takes hold of her body with full force, the same one she feels when her girlfriend's gaze lingers on her during patrols, when her hands stay just a few seconds longer on her waist, when the kisses on her neck become bruises she has to hide the next morning. She used to take of herself — then she met Dina, got to _kiss_ Dina — and at times it's not nearly enough to quench the hunger she feels_. _

She curls her fingers around her wrists. "If you keep on doing _this_, I swear —"

"What are you gonna do?" Her pupils are blown-wide, darker than midnight. "I'm asking you, Ellie. What are you gonna do?"

She shakes her head, gives her a nervous, crooked smile. "I don't know. You're really getting on my nerves."

"Maybe that's what I want." Dina's fingers play with the belt she's still wearing and a certain self-consciousness makes Ellie stops her in her tracks, anxiety and anticipation twisting together in her gut, resulting in a feeling that's anything but pleasant. "It's okay," Dina whispers, reaching her hand up to caress Ellie's cheek with her thumb. "I know I said _all_ these things, but we don't have to do anything."

How wrong Dina was, to think she didn't want this. "I want to, I just," Her fingers linger on the wire of her bra, wanting, asking. "Can I?"

"Yes," Dina breathes and guides Ellie's hands behind her back. "Yes, whatever you want to do, yes."

She shouldn't make it so easy for Dina. God, she's got to learn it one day, but Dina looks so real, _feels _so real, nothing like the version of her she conjured during particularly long nights. The clasp becomes undone in no time, her shirt is thrown somewhere — who _cares _where — and Ellie looks up at her, still hesitant.

"That alright?"

"More than alright," Dina responds quickly, with no small amount of excitement. "Just do something."

Her hands blindly tangle on her hair, bringing her closer as Ellie kisses her neck, the shell of her ear, her collarbones. Her palm covers her breast, a calloused thumb brushing against its peak and Dina lets out a sound that's between a moan and a gasp, swearing sharply when she takes a nipple in her mouth, her hips arching off the bed. "Please — please."

After some time, her fingertips play with the waistband of her pants and the trail of coarse hair down her lower abdomen. Dina slips one hand over her own to help Ellie remove her pants, body shaking in a few precise movements to get rid of any fabric that could be in her way. Dina spread her legs a little as Ellie takes her sweet, sweet time feeling every piece of exposed skin. She presses a few kisses to her thigh and Dina complains a little, like the spoiled girlfriend Ellie quickly found her to be.

Ellie feels her boldness grow when she lets out a long-drawn moan at the feeling of her mouth on her... on _her_. She tastes a bit salty but it’s not bad, not at all. She likes it. She wants _more. _She pays attention to the small sounds she makes to see what she likes and what she doesn’t, but it turns out that Dina is surprisingly easy to please despite her whole tough facade.

"Ellie," Each sound, each call of her name makes her whole body flare up with warmth. She rubs her thighs against each other, seeking any stimulation she can get. "_Ellie_ —" Her body suddenly tenses and she makes some strangled noise in the back of her throat. Ellie doesn't stop — she couldn't even if she wanted, with the way Dina has her thighs around her head. Her muscles gradually relax and her whole body seems to sag, a sigh escaping her lips. At that moment, with sweat shining on her forehead and goosebumps on her arms, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, Ellie thinks she has never looked so beautiful.

"Oh my," she sucks in a breath. "Oh my God."

"Good?"

"_Very_." She brings her up for a kiss and Ellie chases her lips with no small amount of giddiness when she pulls away. "Take this off."

Ellie lifts her arms so she can slip her shirt off and Dina delves in the skin now available to her, brushing her teeth against the pulse point on her neck. "If you want me to stop, you tell me."

"I _won't_." Ellie feels her abdomen twitching under her touch, her fingers wandering further south until she stops and lingers for a few seconds, her touch feather-light. So close to where she needs, and yet.

"But if you do —"

"Yes," Ellie rushes to say. "I'll tell you."

Dina lays her head on her shoulder, a thigh thrown over her waist. "Good."

Ellie always had an inkling Dina was good with her hands. They filled her imagination in late nights when she couldn't sleep, her desire too big for her body to contain. But nothing could have prepared her for _this _— the way she spreads her open, fingers stroking her folds and collecting the wetness there before she touches her slowly, gently, maddening. What did Dina call her the other day? _Infuriating_. She's infuriating.

Her girlfriend puts her free hand on her jaw, turning her head for a kiss. She gasps against her mouth when she feels her fingers inside her, how she crooks them in just the right way to make her toes curl and her breath catch. They work like that, Ellie with her back to the bed, one leg propped up and Dina with her head on her shoulder, pressing small kisses to her jaw, her chin, her lips.

"Don't stop." Ellie warns, her voice cracking in a manner that would be embarrassing if used anywhere else.

"Darling," she croons, lovingly. "Not gonna do that unless you specifically ask me to."

She can feel the texture of her knuckles and Dina's looking at her, paying attention to every little detail and it makes her _feel _— she bites her lip and she comes fast, strong, with her name on her lips. After a moment Dina reaches her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean and a shoot of desire goes through her spine, the sight of her doing _that_ being enough for Ellie to think she might die with how overwhelmed she is.

Ellie watches her with parted lips, her cheeks heating up even further. She thought that wasn’t possible after she got between her legs and tasted her, but there it is. Dina nuzzles her neck with her nose as Ellie absent-mindedly runs her hands down her exposed back, slick with sweat. 

"You're incredible."

"You tryin' to get me into your bed?"

"No, listen. You're incredible," Dina points out. Her hair is freed from any ties, cascading down her shoulders. _Beautiful_. "Besides, you're already in my bed."

Her eyes flutter, the tiredness accumulated the day crashing down. "You're incredible too. You really are."

Dina presses a kiss to her shoulder and Ellie turns to kiss her mouth — gently, slowly, so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........yeah


End file.
